Love at First Sight
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: A look into Minato and Kushina's early relationship from the blonde genius-yet-idiot boy's point of view.


**V.E.: A oneshot for all you die hard shippers. Enjoy.**

* * *

As corny, unbelievable, and cliché as it may sound, it had been love at first sight for Minato Namikaze. He may not have realized it, but those feelings were sure there.

He loved her hair which was the first thing he saw, vibrant red and beautiful. It was what made her stand out, what had always caught his attention with her. She hated it with a passion, but he had always loved it.

He loved her greyish blue eyes that looked so nervous standing up there in front of all her new peers, but he would later see resolved and stubborn. Eyes that the girl was determined to never have tears for anyone to see.

He loved the scent of cherry blossoms that always hung around her, though he at the time he had no idea that it was a lotion that her mother used and she would continue using for many years.

And, surprisingly enough or maybe most of all, he loved the red head's confidence as she announced her desire to be Hokage to the rest of the class. Any other person would have laughed it off or seen a possible bitter rivalry in the future between the two. But believe it or not, all Minato felt was happiness that this girl also desired to achieve a great dream.

Yeah, the future Fourth Hokage fell hard and fast even though he was still just kid and had no idea. And to anyone who knew him, you would have a better chance at getting his sensei to give up spying on women at the baths than persuade the student otherwise. Getting the blonde shinobi to change his mind was near impossible.

Of course, that isn't to say there wasn't any bumps on the road. First off, there was the fact that said girl thought he was a _girly flake_ (his friends teased him for hours after she said that after class one day and he had shown her up). Secondly, she was also stubborn and didn't want any help from a boy that seemed to be laughing at her just like the rest them (technically he wasn't laughing _at_ her, he was laughing at how badly she beat up her bullies).

But perhaps what should have been the nail in the coffin of this young love, when she'd caught him spying on her as she beat up one of her classmates' older brother who had made genin. Minato cringed as he saw the fight, but resolutely decided not to get involved. He admired Kushina very much and knew that proud ninjas (shinobi and kunoichi alike) did not like it whn someone else helped them with their fights. He cringed even more at the genin's words to Kushina, why did people feel the need to look down on everything that was different from them?

It was after that she saw him. He doubts he will ever forget the scornful words she dealt him. In a way, he knew that she was taking out her anger and frustration on him, but that didn't mean her words didn't hurt.

He made sure to give her the distance she wanted after that.

Years later when asked why he had possessed him to go after her when she had been kidnapped, Minato honestly couldn't say why. His feelings were still oblivious to him then, but he could only remember that after hearing Uzumaki had been kidnapped, he had been filled with such a complete and utter terror.

The blonde clueless genius then realized he did not wish to lose her.

Once he knew what to look for, catching up to the group was not that difficult. Leaving her red hair behind as a trial was rather ingenious. As for the group themselves, that wasn't any problem for the soon to be called Yellow Flash to pick them off one by one.

For the first time in the time they had known each other, they were alone and could actually talk to each other. It was the best night he'd had in a long time and if it had ended there it could have been enough for him.

But the cheesy words that he would later reproach himself for saying to her, was the start of when Kushina Uzumaki began to fell in love with him.

Fate was done with bringing them together, the rest of it was up to those two.

And the things followed after that; the many training sessions, ramen dates at Ichiraku's, the reveal of her secret to him and his acceptance, the proposal in the middle of what had to be one of the most gruesome battles of the Third War, the wedding in which the redhead who swore she'd never cried did, the very _steamy _honeymoon, the news that they were going to be joined by a third person soon, the eager anticipation and nervousness mixed in the less than nine months of expecting, and the birth of their son which was their last day on this earth.

Well, that's all history.

* * *

**V.E.: It is very short, but I did say it would be.**

**Please review.**


End file.
